Moon and Fyre
by LadyNightfyre
Summary: Their planet was destroyed by the Court of Dominion before the fall of the Silver Alliance. Now, four young women need the senshi's help. Will the combined forces of the Sailor Senshi and Fyre be enough to stop the Blood Plauge, or will it claim another w
1. Gather the Kindling

She wore her silence like a cloak, an all encompassing message. It broadcasted loudly and clearly, "Don't touch me. I am not of this place, perhaps not even of this world. I am more than you can see ... Far, far more than you can comprehend. You will never know me." Her eyes spoke volumes too. They were wise, infinitely wise, and seemed to look not just through me, but into me. I felt that she could see ever dream that I held in my heart, every thought that crossed my mind, every emotion that I had ever experienced. She seemed all innocence and wisdom, strange as that may seem. Experience and ignorance were mixed in her almost black gaze. I had never seen anyone quite like her, especially not here, walking around my college campus. Her beauty was completely incongruous here, in this place of denim short shorts and tank tops, short blonde hair pulled high into ponytails, and baby blue and pink book bags. Her hair was long, it almost touched the ground, and deep, deep emerald green. Her eyes were almost the same shade of red as a ruby, or garnet. Her clothes were simple and tasteful, not the sporty casual look that was so popular among the students at my school. A slender black dress reached to just above her knees and her shoulders, which were bared by the spaghetti straps of the dress, were covered by a thin, gauzy black mesh. She carried no books, no bag, just herself. And she was walking my way. I looked on, entranced, and wondered why a girl like that, who obviously could run the campus of this all girl's school, would want to talk to a girl like me.  
I was a nobody. Very few of the other girls even knew that I existed, and that was only because I helped them with their homework. I had knee-length blonde hair, riddled with tiny streaks of white. My eyes were pale cerulean. I was tiny, only about five feet even. My clothes were rather tasteless, a baggy pink shirt, over which I had thrown a pair of overalls, which were also baggy. There was a massive back pack thrown over one of my shoulders. When the girl reached me, I waited for her to speak. She just stood there, looking at me with her odd, unreadable red eyes. Finally, she spoke, just three simple words that would change my life. "You are she." Needless to say, I was confused. I was who? And who was she? Then, the girl continued. "Nightfyre ... I have looked long for you." Nightfyre ... wait a minute. My name is Lamia. I thought.

"Who are you?" was the only question I could ask. She smiled in a mysterious way.  
"You may call me Setsuna," were her only words of introduction before she turned to walk away. When I stood behind, watching her go, she turned back to me and gestured for me to follow her. I did, perhaps blindly.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon, only the origional characters.

Please REVIEW! Please, please, please!


	2. Prepare a Spark

I followed her, perhaps blindly. 

So, her name was Setsuna, I thought. It seemed appropriate, a strange name for a strange woman. Yet, here I was, following her, a person I did not even know. Naive little Lamia. That is what everybody called me. They were most likely right. I was too trusting. But now things were beginning to get really strange. At first, we had been walking across green grass in the bright sunlight. Now, there was mist everywhere, obscuring the view. It was suddenly colder. Then, I noticed the ground. It was no longer grass. Now it was smooth stone. My footsteps echoed in the mist. Wait ... Echoed? We were out of doors. And the noise was the sound of my footsteps alone. What had happened to the other girl? I looked around wildly, calling her name. All that returned to me was the sound of my own voice until I heard a soft thump on the floor, I guess it was the floor, beside me. I jumped back a step, then turned. It was the same girl, and yet not the same girl. Setsuna no longer wore the chic clothes that she had worn only a few moments before. Now she was clothed in a very short skirt that was attached to a white bodysuit with a sailor style collar. Adorning her new costume were large bows. In her hand she carried a kind of Key, with a large garnet on the top, and on her forehead she wore a kind of tiara. I stood, looking at her, until she gestured downward. My eyes followed her gesture until I realized that my clothes had changed as well. Suddenly, some of the mists coalesced into a mirror that I could see my entire body in. I was dressed similarly to her. My short (very, very short) skirt and collar were very dark blue and my bows were silver. I had on thigh-high silver boots with black flames wreathing the sides of them. My bodysuit was black and white flames fared where the skirt and suit were joined. Setsuna still stood beside me and she gestured at my face. When my eyes followed her gesture, what I saw scared me even more. I was not the same. My eyes had changed from the pale sky blue they usually were into a dark blue that matched the blue in my new outfit. The white steaks that ran through my bright gold hair were now black. I looked at Setsuna. "What's going on here?" I asked stupidly.  
"Nightfyre ... I wish I did not have to do this to you," Setsuna said. A single tear slipped down her cheek, as her Key began to glow.  
"Do what?" I asked. "We need your help. The Court of Dominion is coming and bringing with them the Blood Plague that nearly destroyed Chyslyss so long ago. Serenity only knows what else they have planned. The senshi are fading fast and Fyre is the only thing that can stop this enemy." Her Key was glowing brighter, its dark red light filling the room, now that the mists were clearing away.  
"What are you talking about"  
"I will show you, Lamia of Eternal Night," Setsuna said. She lifted her Key and the world was suddenly in third person.

_ She was twenty years old, but appeared to be only twelve. Her anguished cries echoed silently through the desolate streets of her once busy village. She walked down the main thoroughfare slowly, unwilling to believe the carnage that lay there. Everywhere she looked, the bodies of people that she had known and loved littered the ground. Blood was pooled everywhere and each body was marked by the tell-tale marks of the Blood Plague. Suddenly, she realized that she was in front of her home. Slowly, dreading what she knew that she would find inside, she turned. As she stepped up on the porch, she hesitated, then walked inside. Here, death overwhelmed her. Silent tears slipped down her face as she crossed the blood-stained wooden floors. In the first room she entered, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her mother and baby sister, Abihail, who had only just been born before she had left for her training, lay on the floor in the horrible contortions that spoke of the agonizing death brought only by the Blood Plague. Lamia sobbed as she knelt beside the twisted body of her precious baby sister, heedless of the blood that now was covering her hands and soaking through her long robes. She touched the blackened skin, feeling where the blood which had been released when the baby's blood vessels burst, had gushed through each pore.  
Suddenly, as she cried, her telepathy opened the door to the past. In her mind, she saw her family's deaths, heard the tortured screams of the villagers as they too died. Through the images, a baby's high frightened wailing swelled. Even after Lamia had shut off her mind, killing the pictures, the baby's wailing continued. Suddenly, she realized that the wailing was not an after image of her pictures. It was here, and now. It was real. She rose to shaky feet and followed the sound. The source of the cry was nearby. In the next house over she found the child lying in a room along with its mother, untouched by the plague. Apparently, the mother, knowing that if the baby was touched by someone with the Blood Plague it would die, had locked both herself and the baby in an isolated room. Lamia noticed the first signs of the Plague on the mother, the raised veins that signified that the vessels were swelling. Then, Lamia saw the knife sticking from the mother's chest, held where the mother had thrust it through her own heart before she could infect her baby. It was, she thought, the most horrible thing that she had ever seen, save the sight of her own mother and baby sister. She bent to pick up the child. As she lifted the baby into her arms, a sudden rage filled her. _

I looked at Setsuna with tears rolling down my face. "That was me! But, it wasn't me. Who was she?" I asked, even though I thought I knew the answer.  
"She is Nightfyre. And she is you, even though you don't remember her. That girl died when her world was conquered by the Court of Dominion. Her family was all killed by the Blood Plague. When she was brought before Starta, guardian of Fyre, she came into her role as Nightfyre, leader of the elite group of warriors known only as Fyre. She is you and you are her. When your world was destroyed, Starta used the last of her powers to send you to the future, here, away from the seed of the Blood Plague that still shadows your world now, thousands of years later"  
"So, who am I now? Just Lamia. I cannot have any of my powers remaining," I said, beginning to remember what I had known, deep down inside my heart my entire life.  
"Your powers do remain, just as the powers of the other Fyre members remain. Their powers are dormant. Yours, Lamia, have been awakened now." I stopped her.  
"Who are you"  
"I am Sailor Pluto, the guardian of Time. I am a part of this Solar System's defenders, a group known as the Sailor Senshi"  
"This Solar System? Why, if I think about it, the memory is very dim, but I seem to remember the ascension of a Queen Serenity to the throne here. I was, maybe, fifteen"  
"Yes, you as a member of Fyre are older than any of the senshi, except myself. You are also more powerful than any of the senshi, save Sailors Moon, Saturn, and myself. We need you, Nightfyre, and the rest of Fyre. We need your help and experience in fighting the Court of Dominion"  
"What happened to this Solar System?" I asked. "We were attacked by an enemy that the Queen Serenity did not have the power to destroy. It killed all of the senshi, as well as the Moon Princess and her betrothed, Prince Endymion of Earth. As Serenity's last strike, she used the power of the Silver Crystal to not only imprison our foe, but to send the rest of us here, to Earth, a few years after you were sent." I looked at Sailor Pluto for a long while, digesting this.  
"When do we go? And where?" I asked calmly.  
"Now. And to Tokyo." "Let's go then." She raised her Key and we were gone.

I own NOTHING Sailor Moon!

Please, if you have any love in your heart, review!


	3. Strike the Kindling

She raised her Key and we were gone. 

We reappeared in a wide park, a beautiful, chic young woman and a nobody in baggy clothes. The park overlooked either a very small lake or a very large pond. Whatever it was, it sparkled in the sunlight. I looked back at Setsuna, Pluto, whoever she was, and asked, "What am I supposed to do now? What about everything back home?" She smiled in a mysterious way.  
"Everything has been taken care of. For now, you will live with me in my apartment," the other girl replied. I nodded in agreement. Suddenly loud laughter interrupted our conversation. We both turned to look in the direction of the noise and Setsuna chuckled. "There is your first assignment. Those are the guardians of the Inner Solar System, the Sailor Senshi. Make friends with them, it shouldn't be hard." I stood, flabbergasted. The guardians of the Solar System were only children, to my eyes at least. They could not have been over sixteen years old. I was at least four years older than the lot of them. There were five; two blondes,one of which wore her hair in strange balls and pigtails, one girl had long blue black hair, another brown, and the last had short, dark blue hair. As I watched, a young man, who was probably about my age, walked towards the group. The blonde with the weird hairstyle shot to her feet when she saw him, raced to him and enfolded him in a tight hug, which he returned, lovingly. I smiled. Those two must be Serenity and Endymion, which would make the girl Sailor Moon. I looked closer. The girl with the blue hair could only be Mercury. That hair color was characteristic of the Mercuran royal line, even when I first lived, before the ascension of Serenity the first to the Lunar throne. The tallest girl had to be Jupiter. She looked as fierce as the storms of her home planet. I had visited there once before, with the High Court of my planet. In my time, I had been a bodyguard to High King Chronos, High Queen Kiros, and High Princess Eternity. Now, they were all dead. I pulled myself back from memories. Now my job was to protect someone else, someone even more important than my High Princess. I sighed and began to walk in their direction. The girls had all gotten to their feet and were now playing a game of Frisbee. The yellow and green disk flew high and wide suddenly, over the head of the senshi from Jupiter. She jumped to catch it, but missed. The raven haired girl and the young man dived for it, but it flew just out of their reach. I recognized Pluto's doing just as the disk soared in my direction. Without thinking I made an enormous leap and caught it. The girls came jogging over towards me, followed by the young man. "Wow! That was an awesome catch!" the Princess from Jupiter said. I smiled.  
"Thanks. I'm Lamia," I replied. The first blonde stepped closer to me, dragging her boyfriend with her.  
"I'm Serena," she said, "and this is my boyfriend, Darien." She clutched his arm closer. "These are Rei," the black-haired girl, "Ami," Mercury, "Mina", the other blonde, she had to be Venus, "and Lita," Jupiter.  
"Nice to meet you all. It looks like you were having fun," I said in reply as I handed the disk back to Mina.  
"Yeah," Mina agreed. "Hey, you wanna play?" she asked. I smiled. "Sure"  
"Great! Let's go," that was Rei. We ranged out in a circle and an interesting game ensued. After a while, we were all hot and tired so we called an end to the game. We fell into individual heaps on the green grass. Suddenly someone, I had no idea who, said, "Let's go to the arcade." There was a chorus of agreement from the rest of the girls and they all stood up. I remained where I was and they stopped walking away to turn back and look at me expectantly. "Well, are you coming?" the one who had spoken before said. I realized that it was Ami, the Mercuran princess.  
"Sure, fine with me!" I replied and got to my feet to join them. It only took us ten minutes, minus the time we took picking Serena up off the ground after she collided with an iron post while walking backwards, to reach the Crown Arcade. When we got inside Darien and I laughed quietly as the girls raced each other for the games. We took a seat at the bar, Darien watching them, me looking out into space. After a few minutes, I heard Darien talking to someone.  
"Hey, Andrew! What's up"  
"Nothing much, how're you?" I heard another voice say. Nothing registered after that, because that voice was so familiar. I came back to earth when I heard Darien calling my name.  
"Lamia, Lamia, are you in there? Lamia, come back to Earth!" He was waving his hand in front of my face. I jumped. "Are you OK?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. He handed me a glass of soda and I accepted it meekly. "This is my friend, Andrew," Darien continued. I spun around and looked into a young man's eyes. Suddenly, I was caught beyond time again, but this time I could feel that that young man named Andrew was caught with me. We stared into each others eyes in mute recognition as two words echoed through my brain; Crystal Blade. I realized who he was just as I broke the contact between us. He was my true love from my past life, a life he could never, would never remember now. His name was Dragon then, his alias, Crystal Blade. As I broke eye contact I could hear him in my mind through the telepathic bond that had obviously never been destroyed between us, Who are you... I flinched, then buried it. "Nice to meet you," I said out loud. "I'm Lamia." He smiled in return and broke my heart. I had watched him die, protecting me from the same hand that later killed me. Oh, god, I had watched him die. I blanked my past and smiled back at him. It was small comfort that he seemed to be having almost the same experience that I was. He stuck his hand out and I extended mine to him in the feminine way, almost without realizing it. He lifted my hand and kissed it as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Perhaps it was.  
"The pleasure is all mine," he replied. I giggled slightly. The exchange had brought us back to the world of the living. He let go of my hand and punched Darien playfuly in the shoulder. "So, how long have you known this old buzzard?" I laughed outright.  
"All of maybe two hours. We met while playing frisbee," I said.  
"I assume you've met the girls then," he looked towards his most noisy patrons.  
"Oh, yes. They're all really sweet. How long have you known them"  
"A very long time." Suddenly, something crashed through the window.  
It was a black and flourescent green ball about six feet in diamater and it unrolled into a huge monster. It had long, greenish teeth that protruded from a doglike snout and it's tail bore a huge stinger like that of a scorpian. People screamed and began scrambling for the doors as it cast hungry eyes around the building. Like a flash, it whipped its tail around towards me. Andrew leapt from over the counter to knock me out of the way. We landed with him on top of me, our faces only inches apart. "Get out of here," I whispered. "Run! I'll follow you. Get the others out of here!" He nodded, suprisingly enough. While the monster faced the other way, he rolled off of me and moved towards the door, pulling a couple uncouncious people after him. I saw the senshi run towards the bathrooms out of the corner of my eye as I crawled behind the counter. Once out of sight, I raised my hand to eye level and softly said, "Nightfyre ... Sparks ... Rise!" The sapphire and onyx ring that I now wore on my right hand began to glow. Silver flames wreathed outward from it and covered my entire body. When they dissapated, I was in my Nightfyre uniform. I jumped to the top of the counter and watched as the senshi magicly appeared to say their speeches. There were several victems on the floor already, so drained of lifeblood that they were transparent.  
I looked away in revulsion. Suddenly, the monster was sending killing blasts from its poison stiger towards the senshi. They scrambled for their lives. Mars got one of her fire attacks out and Jupiter used one of her thunder ones , but to no avail. Mercury, typing away on her minicomputer, yelled,  
"Sailor Moon! Dust it!" The Moon Princess sent her strongest attack flying. It did only minor damage. A tuxedo clad man swept her out of the way of another stinger attack while Venus' golden chain imprisoned the thing for a few moments. There was no way they could win this one. This thing was way to strong. I yelled out as it advanced upon a cowering Sailor Moon.  
"Born of the brightest darkness of eternity, I am Nightfyre! While I yet live, no scum of your type shall and you may tell your masters so, demon of poison!" It blasted a bolt of energy from its stinger at me, which I dodged. I perpared my attack, reveling in the power courseing through my body. "Nightfyre ..." I threw both of my hands above my head. "Darkness..." Black fire spurted from my fingertips and grew until it encased both of my hands and engulphed some of the air around them. "Dome ..." The black flames shot from my hands to completely cover the monster. "Now, Sailor Moon!" I yelled, risking breaking my concentration.  
Thankfully, the girl obliged me and threw her attack into my darkness. I finished the attack. "Magnify!" The fire of the dome magnified Sailor Moon's attack. When the fire dissapeared, the monster was mere dust. The people who had been drained of their lifeblood had regained color, but still no movement. I whispered, "Nightfyre LifeBlood Renew!" a command that allowed the stilled hearts to begin pumping again. Mars approached me tenativly, the other senshi close behind her.  
"Who are you?" she asked. I smiled.  
"I'm a friend, don't worry. I'm here to protect your princess," I replied, gestureing at Sailor Moon. "I have to go now. Take care!" I waved my hand and dissapeared in a rush of black, blue, and silver flames.

I DO NOT own Sailor Moon.

If you enjoy good writing, please review!


End file.
